A destiempo y a tiempo
by xannina
Summary: This is my first Twin Peaks fic, and it was both difficult and enjoyable wrinting it. Just after the end of the second season. It's written in Spanish language only, I'm sorry.


Frío e incomodidad es lo que siento en estos momentos por irónico que parezca. Irónico sí, porque me encuentro en medio de una habitación de hotel cubierta enteramente por listones de madera maciza ambarina; tanto el suelo como las paredes y el techo; del mismo material aunque de distinto tipo de madera, están hechos los muebles, las puertas y sus marcos. "Cálida" y "acogedora" son términos que a cualquier persona le vendrían a la cabeza nada más cruzar el umbral de la puerta y que, seguramente, se quedarían cortos para describirla con la precisión que se merece, porque también intervienen los pequeños detalles que llevan al siguiente nivel esos términos: como las tres toallas bien dobladas en una repisa cerca de la puerta de la entrada, el (casi excesivo) uso de diferentes tipos de iluminación entre apliques en la pared, ojos de buey en el techo y las lámparas sobre las mesitas de noche, el escritorio y la cómoda, las cortinas compuestas con una combinación inusual hexacromática de rojo, granate, verde, añil, marrón y gris con cenefas de cuadros formando triángulos y cenefas de triángulos formando líneas verticales y la alfombra con motivos geométricos a los pies de la cama. Quizás lo que rompe un poco el agradable ambiente sea el rifle que se exhibe en la pared donde descansa el cabezal de la cama. Añadiría también, los términos "limpia" y "ordenada", pese a que la cama está deshecha. Dos mesitas de noche custodian el lecho matrimonial a lado y lado, y yo no pude evitar usar una de ellas a modo de asiento aunque esa no fuera la función principal por la que fue diseñada. Me acabé la copa que me había servido por tercera vez y me levanté, mientras observaba cómo los rayos del sol, propio del medio día, se colaban por las dos ventanas. Frente a la más cercana me situé.

El sol estaba centellante y estupendo; y no, tampoco concordaba con mi estado anímico actual, más bien todo lo contrario.  
Desearía que sus haces de luz me calcinaran y acabaran conmigo.  
Nada, como mucho irritan mis retinas y me dificultan la visión.  
Y tomo un largo trago.  
Y detesto la llamada recibida hace apenas una hora.  
Y detesto la consiguiente noticia.  
Y bebo de nuevo para olvidarme de ella.  
Para desmembrarla, para desarticularla, para desintegrarla.  
Y hacer desaparecer con ella, todo sufrimiento.  
Mi deber es decírselo aunque no quiera, por muy duro que sea.  
Porque duelen más las mentiras que cualquier pérdida.  
Porque duele más la hipocresía que cualquier pérdida.

No alcanzo a entender qué está pasando en este pueblo últimamente. Solía ser un lugar apacible y tranquilo, con casos leves de delincuencia, de simples extravíos de animales domésticos o de disputas insignificantes en bares y antros. No de sesudos puzles en los que tienes que usar un gran surtido de herramientas y habilidades ordinarias y extraordinarias para hacer encajar sus piezas a la perfección entre sí; sacando conclusiones y soluciones meramente por intuición, deducción o incluso ¡magia! Escapándose a toda lógica. Aquella muchacha apareció asesinada envuelta en plástico, Laura Palmer; Ronette, aunque está viva tiene secuelas psicológicas; luego se concatenaron una serie de homicidios como pasó con los hermanos Renault, Blakie, Maddy o Thomas Eckhardt; también se dió el intento de homicidio hacia el Agente Cooper; el intento de suicidio fracasado por parte de Nadine; o directamente suicidios, como los de Harold Smith y Leland Palmer; heridas menores infringidas a Shelly Johnson por intento de asesinato; alguna desaparición inesperada como la de Leo Johnson o Windom Earle; y el caso más inexplicable de muerte súbita como le sucedió a Josie… Al perecer, la causante de tal revuelo fue una única entidad a la que llaman BOB. O la manera de poner nombre a las atrocidades que puede llegar a hacer el ser humano para acallar sus más bajos instintos, yo diría.

Y termino la copa.  
Y la relleno de nuevo.  
Y otra baja más se había sumado al grupo de homicidios, irremediablemente.

Un golpe estrepitoso y metálico se oyó tras la puerta del cuarto de baño; uno de mis mejores amigos y compañero de profesión se encontraba dentro y había cerrado con pestillo la puerta. A patadas tuve que echarla abajo para lograr entrar, para conseguir cargarme el cierre. El portazo fue tan fuerte que sacó la hoja de las bisagras.

-¿¡Cómo está Annie?! Cómo está Annie?!

Y allí estaba él, desnudo de pies a cabeza recién salido de la ducha, delante del espejo del lavabo y con la frente ensangrentada; lucía su peinado habitual solo que usó agua en lugar de gomina, dándole un aspecto más natural y genuino. Un gesto de desconcierto le hacía a su reflejo, a su roto reflejo, y éste se lo devolvía a su vez.

Sorprendentemente, ni sobre el lavabo ni en el suelo había caído ningún trozo del roto espejo. Estaba rajado, sí; sin embargo, cada fragmento se mantenía en su sitio formando una escena troceada, una escena cuarteada.

Durante un rato me ausenté de allí en busca de su batín rojo, lo encontré en el último cajón de la cómoda. Al volver al baño, le cubrí la espalda con él. Después, conseguí meterle los brazos por las mangas, primero uno, luego el otro. A la altura de la cintura, a lado y lado, colgaba un cordel; cordel que decidí atarle con una simple lazada para preservar tanto su dignidad como la mía y, al mismo tiempo, recuperar el decoro. Al inspeccionar la herida sangrante de su frente, observé que no era profunda, por fortuna. Se la aseé y desinfecté, le puse una toalla pequeña limpia sobre ella y le indiqué que la presionara contra la herida para parar la hemorragia.

\- Perdí el equilibrio al salir… - se excusó.  
\- Cooper, vamos, siéntate –

Dio la impresión de que él ya sabía la respuesta a la pregunta que había formulado con tanta vehemencia hacía escasos minutos. También dio la impresión de que aquel inoportuno accidente en el baño, no fue inoportuno en absoluto. Porque, si alguna destreza caracterizaba al agente Cooper, esa era sin lugar a dudas, la intuición. Y aunque hubiera ido al mismísimo infierno y vuelto, es uno de los últimos rasgos que desaparecerían de él antes de perder su identidad por completo.

Una vez sentado en el lado derecho de la cama, yo me mantuve en pie largos minutos hasta alcanzar a aclarar la mente y ordenar mis ideas; luego me arrodillé delante de él, quedándome a la altura de su mirada, de la cual no se distinguía pupila de iris.

\- El Doctor Hayward llamó hace una hora, desde el hospital… Y es mi obligación comunicártelo – Un nudo en mi garganta provocó que la voz se me tornase ronca y seca – Ella no sobrevivió.  
\- Annie… - articuló con suavidad y rehuyó mi mirada.  
\- Siento darte tan malas noticias Cooper, lo siento.

Él seguía inmerso en una apatía palpable y creciente, su rostro ahora descansaba serio y mohíno; sus focos más ahuecados y lúgubres, brillaban por la humedad que los cubrían, pese a que lloraba sin lágrimas. La tristeza se había apoderado de su corazón, estaba a punto de zambullirse en ella y no salir nunca más a la superficie. Nunca le había visto así, sin embargo, yo conocía de sobras ese sentimiento porque lo había vivido hacía pocos días. Empiezas culpándote de todo, de los hechos, de las acciones, del entorno, negando la cruda realidad; después cambias ese sentimiento por rabia, por ira, por impotencia y te acabas dando cuenta de que quien genera ese torbellino de sensaciones es la tristeza, en verdad; y luego surge el miedo a estar solo, a estar hueco, a estar maldito. Él ha perdido a dos personas en las mismas circunstancias; yo sólo a una. Igualmente, ahora es mi turno, debo ofrecerle un hombro en el que llorar. Tarea que nunca se me dio bien.

Y alcancé a tocar su rodilla, resultó estar desprovista de ropa alguna; y capté su atención, y retomó el contacto visual conmigo y, desde mi posición, instintivamente acorté distancias, me salió darle un abrazo.  
Gesto que él correspondió dejando la toalla a un lado.  
Le rodeé con ambos brazos, enteramente.  
Me rodeó con ambos brazos, totalmente.

\- Lo siento Coop.  
\- No aprendí la lección, debía haberlo visto venir…

Quise protegerle.  
Quise darle cobijo.  
Quise remendar sus heridas y hacerlas mías.  
Aliviar ese sufrimiento tan atroz, tan desgarrador.

Todavía recuerdo nuestro primer encuentro, nuestro primer saludo, nuestro primer estrechón de manos; cuando llegó a Twin Peaks con su impoluta presencia vestida de traje negro y corbata, y su carácter jovial y optimista deslumbrando a cualquier persona que se cruzara en su camino; alternando la seriedad y profesionalidad con la espontaneidad y pasión de un niño; desviviéndose por los pequeños hallazgos que esconde la naturaleza; contemplando su entorno con ojos nuevos y agudos, sin dejar pasar detalle alguno. Apuesto a que aquella positividad que irradiaba, sería la causante de mantener sus rasgos faciales aniñados, delicados y redondeados que, incluso se podían malinterpretar como ingenuos.

A veces se me atojaba femenino.  
A veces, su voz me atrapaba y descolocaba.  
A veces, su espontaneidad sacudía todo protocolo social.

Ahora él no era él. Se había fundido su entusiasmo eléctrico, calcinaron su grandilocuencia y todas y cada una de sus virtudes; el destripe fue tan mayúsculo que hasta su cuerpo se hizo más liviano. Le habían extirpado sus entrañas, su alma y su ser y habían rellenado todo ello con un vacío infinito y opaco y lo habían cosido hábilmente. Porque, ahora él no era él. Ahora había otra persona en su lugar.

Y entonces, sucede.

Él busca consuelo entre mis brazos porque entre sus pensamientos sólo hay tormento. Y hunde su cabeza en mi hombro, y emite un gran suspiro, y el estremecimiento se intercambia por sosiego en breve; y otro gran suspiro, y la paz nos abrigó y detuvo aquel preciso instante.

Y su mejilla roza mi oreja y el rojo estalla en mi cara.  
Y su fresco aroma cítrico y herbal me arropa y me ruboriza.  
Y entonces, no hay vuelta atrás.

Me separo ligeramente de él, a penas a un palmo de distancia. Y él toma impulso y se lanza de una vez contra mi.  
Ahora sus labios chocan contra los míos.  
Y no me retiro.  
Tampoco huyo.  
Ni me quedo impávido.

¿Por qué no logro detenerle?  
¿Por qué no me responden mis manos?  
¿Por qué me está besando en la boca?  
¿Por qué me estoy deleitando?

Actuó lentamente, saboreando cada bocado y recreándose largos e interminables minutos en mi boca, prolongando ese regalo; agarrando al mismo tiempo, mi rizada cabellera con ambas manos. Yo simplemente le imitaba, cuan doble y su reflejo ante el espejo. Nunca imaginé tanta dulzura manando de sus labios, tanta suavidad y afecto.

Hasta que se rompió el beso.  
Y nos quedamos frente a frente, sin alejarnos demasiado.

\- Discúlpame Harry… Esto no es un comportamiento apropiado – Murmulló. Luego frunció el ceño y sonrió tímidamente – No, de hecho, paradójicamente, me alegro de que…

Y reduje nuestra distancia.  
Y me apeteció saborear sus besos una vez más, y así actué y los encontré sumamente vibrantes y frágiles. Y como las olas, una contra otra en el mar, una superponiéndose a otra y compartiendo humedad, así se comportaban nuestras bocas.

No quise oír ninguna de sus teorías, no quise racionalizar aquel momento, ni etiquetarlo bajo ningún pretexto inventado. Tan sólo quería disfrutarlo sin más pretensiones, después de todas las calamidades que estaban desatándose en el pueblo, ansiaba construir algo bueno entre tanta destrucción y caos; ansiaba algo bueno para él, algo realmente sublime y lo deseaba a toda costa, y a cualquier precio, y lo deseaba ya.

Botón a botón, desabrochó mi camisa a tientas.  
Botón a botón, llegó al pantalón, entorpecido por los cinturones.  
De los dos cinturones me liberó y mi arma cayó con ellos.  
En breve, la camisa aterrizó en el suelo.  
La camiseta negra interior, tuvo el mismo destino.

Y cuando rompimos el beso para quitármela, como las olas que vienen y van, nos reencontramos con más fuerza.

El sol me guardaba las espaldas.  
El contraluz jugaba a mi favor y en su contra.  
El sol me regalaba los matices de su piel y resaltaba sus contadas pecas.

Con la ayuda de mis manos en su mandíbula, me separé de él; quise captar todas sus facciones. En medio de su frente, donde se había golpeado, había una pequeño corte y ya no sangraba. Sus preciosos focos me sumergían en un paisaje otoñal atestado de robles blancos, estallando en tonalidades terroso verdosas, balanceándose al compás del viento, bailando. El ennegrecido y aún mojado pelo le propinaba un atractivo extra, un atractivo desenfadado; las cejas bien delimitadas y pobladas, intensificaban su mirada y sus finos labios y barbilla prominente, acentuaban aún más su sensualidad.

Por delante de mis pensamientos, iban mis manos y ya recreaban su tacto por todo su cuello y a lo largo de su pecho lampiño. No tardé en sacar a la luz aquella tez tan lechosa que guardaba bajo el batín bermellón que ni el sol se atrevió a broncear. Su musculación sutil y su escaso vello le convertían en un ser de delicadeza suprema, casi porcelánica. Más tarde, deshice la lazada de su cintura y me situé frente a ella, casi tumbándome por completo en el suelo. Le mantuve la mirada contrapicada, él entrecerró los ojos, entreabrió la boca y se quedó expectante.

Tuve que levantar la tela roja de sus piernas para ver el secreto que escondían; su lanza de punta redondeada y rosada reposaba laxa hacia un lado; quiso que la viera con total detalle porque separó las rodillas al máximo. Las distancias se acortaron y bajo mis labios la piel de melocotón de su vientre palpitaba y ardía; al mismo tiempo, sus muslos bajo mis palmas se estremecían. Y pronto noté cómo sus garras se hundían en mi pelo e instintivamente me empujaban hacia abajo.

Hice caso omiso a la insinuación de mi compañero, a su insistencia, y al repentino y creciente deseo que claramente se acumulaba en su entrepierna. Al aterrizar mis labios en sus muslos, su piel entró en un estado espasmódico involuntario y constante, y su respiración despuntada y refrenada tomó también parte en el asunto; continué por el interior de sus muslos y me adentré en el precioso bosque azabachado de su ingle, peinando su follaje arriba y abajo.

Desde que ella se desvaneció, mi pasión no había rebrotado tan fuerte por nadie; de ella, conocía los bosques pero no sus sombras y a donde me llevaron fue un lugar sin retorno, a una nueva identidad suya, totalmente extraña y desconocida para mí. Me sentí humillado, traicionado y empequeñecido. Como si hubiera reducido todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos a un mero suspiro, al dar con su verdadero yo, y su significado se hubiera convertido en una simple anécdota estúpida e irreal.

En cambio, el Agente Especial del FBI Dale Cooper, poseía un bosque sin sombras, variado follaje formando un nítido paisaje, sin recovecos, sin grutas secretas, sin escondites, sin torrentes ni acantilados; llano y abierto. Agradable para pasear, para compartir experiencias y para charlar sin prisa alguna. Y el único lago que intervenía en aquel paisaje, ahora yacía seco y consumido, esperando a ser revitalizado a través del paso del tiempo.

Quería desatar la tempestad en él.  
Quería hacer estallar un chorro desde el cielo a aquel consumido lago.  
Quería devolverlo a la vida, hacerlo rebosar de agua, hacerlo peligrar por inundación.

En aquel instante abrí los ojos y reparé en la cicatriz cerca de la pelvis, la enmarqué con mis dedos. Me alejé un poco y se congeló la escena, ella vino nuevamente a mí, a mis pensamientos, a mi tormento.

\- Josie.

La presioné longitudinalmente con el pulgar llamando al dolor del pasado que ella le infringió. Dolor del pasado presente. Dolor para él, horror para mí. Quise viajar a aquel pasado cuando aún vivía ella, cuando aún la tenía entre mis brazos. Quise poder cambiar su destino o en su defecto, destruirlo.

Una coz inesperada me lanzó contra el suelo.

_Y mi entorno se desvanece en menos de un segundo.  
Por una luz cegadora el dormitorio es engullido, entre contornos borrosos y tonalidades dispersas.  
Y esa misma luz me devuelve a otro lugar, a otro tiempo, a otro contexto.  
Un lugar sin límites, sin horizonte, sin estímulos. Atemporal._

_¿Qué hora es?  
¿Qué pasó?  
¿Dónde estoy?  
¿Y Cooper…?_

_Un cuadrúpedo, un mustang de pelaje uniforme y tostado se manifiesta ante mí.  
Las cuatro patas unidas entre sí. Las cuatro patas, atadas entre sí.  
Tumbado en el suelo. Inmóvil.  
Semidormido. O meditabundo.  
Medio vivo. O casi muerto._

_Aquel extraño lugar genera más dudas que respuestas.  
Satura mi mente, me desconcierta._

_Y mi entorno se transforma y se deforma.  
Y una luz brillante me obliga a cerrar los ojos.  
A finalizar aquella extraña visión y aturdimiento._

Alguien me azotaba las mejillas.  
Repetidamente. Insistentemente.

\- ¡Despierta Harry! ¡Harry!

Al suelo macizo ambarino, regresé. Al habitáculo forrado de madera. A la habitación 315 del Gran Hotel del Norte. A su ambiente cálido y acogedor. A los brazos de mi compañero de profesión con su voz arropándome y animándome. Se disculpaba a mi oído. El quemazón que sintió al presionar yo su cicatriz, le había hecho ejecutar aquella coz contra mí. No fue intencionada. Fue un acto reflejo. Acto reflejo que yo había provocado a conciencia.

\- Me lo merezco por ser tan egoísta y pensar que soy el único desgraciado.  
\- No permitas que los efectos de tal tragedia se apoderen de ti, de tus acciones; te aseguro que Josie querría lo mejor para ti.

¿En serio esto estaba sucediendo? ¿Cómo podía ser? ¿Me estaba consolando él a mí, cuando debería ser al revés? Está claro, el campo de la psicología humana se escapa de mis conocimientos; sí, es una destreza que se puede estudiar y desarrollar. Igualmente, por mucho empeño que le pusiera nunca se me daría bien, sé mis limitaciones y sé que esta, es una de ellas.

Me ayudó a incorporarme, a ponerme en pie. Luego, echó las sábanas y la colcha a un lado y me tumbé en la cama. La energía parecía haber mudado de un cuerpo a otro, del mío al suyo, cuando me precipité contra el suelo. En cambio, mis deseos para con él no habían menguado, al contrario, se habían multiplicado, se habían desatado, escapando de todo control racional. A cada nuevo instante, más me apetecía devorarle, poseerle, dominarle… Sentía una atracción mayúscula, desmesurada.

Sus focos otoñales me observaban, yacía de pie en el lado derecho de la cama con el batín sin atar y pese al contraluz, se apreciaba su esbelta silueta, su tranquilidad y calma. Se arrodilló y me acarició el pelo y yo aproveché para hacerme con su mano y besar suavemente el interior de su palma. Y ya no pudo esperar más y se decidió a besarme en los labios, como si hiciera décadas que no nos habíamos visto; abrimos enteramente la boca, y la cerramos, imitando a los peces un buen rato, conteniendo unos labios dentro de los otros, pisándonos entre sí, solapándonos; enmarcando al mismo tiempo, nuestras caras con las manos; él me sujetó del cuello, yo, su casi seco pelo; sin prisa alguna, su mano empezó a descender por mi cuerpo, por mi desnudo pecho, por mi vientre y se detuvo sobre la prenda que aún vestía y acarició su superficie.

A la puerta alguien llamó, tres veces.

\- Servicio de habitaciones.

La cabeza de mi compañero se dirigió a la puerta de la entrada, como buscando la nueva interlocutora. Y mi exclamación se solapó con su extrañeza.

\- ¿Servicio de habitaciones?  
\- ¡Servicio de habitaciones! – Al cabo de dos segundos me rasqué la cabeza - Sí, pedí que te trajeran el desayuno por si tenías hambre.

Había olvidado por completo ese pequeño detalle, por eso ni se lo había comentado. Teniendo en cuenta su metabolismo y que se había pasado toda la noche en la Logia Negra, deduje que tendría un hambre atroz. Por supuesto, lo había solicitado antes de recibir las malas noticias. Lo cual puede provocar el cierre inmediato de cualquier estómago. Sería lógico que hubiese perdido el apetito.

Lo más rápido que pude, me adecenté; me levanté de la cama en busca de mis prendas: me puse la camiseta negra y la camisa aunque fuese por encima, desabrochada. Miré de soslayo a mi compañero que aún yacía de rodillas clavado en el suelo y apoyando los brazos en la cama. Tardó varios segundos en reaccionar y erguirse sobre sus pies para taparse adecuadamente con el batín bermellón y hacerle su correspondiente lazada. Cuando me cercioré de que ambos estábamos presentables, me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí.

\- Hola, buenos días Sheriff. – dijo una muchacha joven, de pelo ondulado y castaño con ojos color miel, mientras sostenía la bandeja con sus manos - Le traigo el desayuno como solicitó, a las 12 en punto –

Sin esperar a que yo respondiese, entró y colocó la bandeja en el escritorio, retirando la tapa.

\- Muchas gracias… – contestó Cooper mientras leía la placa que colgaba del pecho del uniforme de la muchacha - … Monica. Tiene una pinta exquisita; mis felicitaciones a la cocinera y al servicio, por supuesto – esbozó una sonrisa que ella correspondió.  
\- ¡Gracias! Se las daré –

Le acercó la factura para que la firmase y salió de allí cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron una vez más. Él, pese a todo, me dibujó una media sonrisa; sí que parecía tener hambre al fin y al cabo. Se inclinó sobre la bandeja y comenzó a olfatear la humeante comida. Después se frotó las manos. El desayuno que había pedido es el que solía tomar él a menudo: un café solo, un zumo de pomelo recién exprimido, huevos fritos bien fritos, bacon crujiente casi quemado y un par de rebanadas de pan. E incluí una ración generosa de tarta de cerezas. Yo le hice una señal invitándole a comer, él tomó asiento y se deleitó con el café y su característico y amargo aroma.

Durante los tres minutos siguientes, él se dedicó simplemente a beber el café a pequeños sorbos sin hacer ningún caso al resto de platos que delante de él habían.

\- Es razonable asumir que no comiste absolutamente nada desde anoche – dijo con una seguridad aplastante.  
\- Pues no, no comí nada.  
\- Harry, yo no estoy hambriento; en cambio sé que tú lo estás. Este pueblo no siente la necesidad de tener a un Sheriff debilitado por la falta de ingesta de alimentos a su servicio - Me miró por encima de la taza sin añadir nada más.  
\- Está bien –

Al aceptar la mayor parte de su desayuno, me cedió la silla y, aunque no tenía demasiada hambre, fue empezar a consumir el primer plato y mi estómago despertarse de su letargo. Se me hacía un tanto raro su comportamiento. No me malinterpretéis. Su comportamiento era igual de raro que siempre, sí, sin embargo había algo en él que no cuadraba con el conjunto. Y tan pronto pensé eso, tan pronto le cambió el gesto de la cara: no me aguantó la mirada, frunció el entrecejo y apretó los dientes después de tomar el último sorbo de café. Sus ojos se humedecieron y no parpadeaban casi, y sus pupilas e iris se mancharon de penumbras, creándole una mirada vacía y dura.

La mayor condena de este mundo es acabar solo en contra de tu voluntad. Pones todo tu empeño en dar con la persona adecuada, en dedicarle el tiempo que se merece, en conservar y cuidar la relación íntima que se formó entre vosotros desde que nació el amor. Un amor profundo y duradero. O eso pensabas, porque un buen día te golpean en la cara justo con la única noticia que nunca desearías escuchar, dinamitando tu mundo y sacudiendo todo el entorno ¿Y para qué?

Para que acabe siendo una pesadilla en vida.  
Para que acaben asesinando la relación.  
Quería deshacer aquella asquerosa tragedia.  
Quería arrancarla de cuajo.  
Y hacerle surgir entre sus cenizas.  
Y revivirle, y resucitarle.  
Y hacerle enteramente mío, sólo mío.

\- Oye Coop, esto está delicioso. Y tenías razón, ¡tenía un hambre de mil demonios! – quise romper el ensimismamiento en el que estaba adentrándose y precipitándose, de modo que le ofrecí un trozo de su dulce favorito: tarta de cerezas.  
\- Oh, gracias.

Al aproximarle el trozo a la boca, retomamos el contacto visual y la paladeó un buen rato. Al compás de su masticación, me gané una media sonrisa y noté cómo se volcaba mi corazón. Sus labios tomaron un acabado perlado, justo había pasado su lengua por ellos para recoger cualquier resto de tarta o cerezas que por allí pudieran quedar. Paré el gesto de limpiárselos con la servilleta a tiempo, los rocé con el pulgar que más tarde, cambié por mis labios. Terminamos de catar el dulce postre conjuntamente, arrimando nuestros labios, fusionándonos grácilmente entre bocado y bocado, paladeando cada dulce amargo bocado; combinando y diluyendo el ligero toque a café, el jugoso rastro a cerezas y el sutil regusto lejano a whisky.

Es mi regalo de hoy.  
Y yo formaba parte del mismo y mi entrega.  
Y no lo planeé, tan sólo dejé que sucediera.

Y tras el último de los bocados a la tarta continuó el besuqueo, mi mano escapó entre sus ropas buscando su calor, palpando su rodilla, su muslo y me alcé de la silla; con mi otra mano le despeiné por completo; en carisma y belleza ganó aún más puntos; así como estaba, con el pelo alborotado, no sabía verle, no sabía encontrarle; se hacía tan desenfadado, tan bonito y tan informal que le restaba todavía más años, convirtiéndole en un muchacho a las puertas de la pubertad. Mis yemas se dedicaron a recorrer su rostro, sus tan perfiladas y pobladas cejas negras, los límites de su azabachado cuero cabelludo, sus sienes, sus orejas y lóbulos, su mandíbula y su ligeramente prominente barbilla; continuábamos fundidos en una secuencia interminable de besos. Él tuvo que dejar la taza sobre la mesa con urgencia para poder agarrarme la ropa y deshacerse de ella. Claramente, él estaba en desventaja.

Desconocía a dónde íbamos exactamente, me horrorizaba sólo de pensarlo, porque soy todo un inexperto en relaciones sexuales de este estilo, con otro hombre; a él no le consideraba como tal, es decir, no valoraba únicamente su carcasa, sino también su esencia. De ahí que el miedo no actuase en mi lugar. Mi atracción por él era más poderosa, capaz de sortear cualquier obstáculo que se interpusiera entre nosotros. Por primera vez, gobernaban mis instintos sobre la razón y tampoco resultaba ser tan desagradable. De hecho, resultaba asquerosamente agradable esa sensación de incertidumbre, de misterio.

Mi camisa se estrelló contra la pared del rifle, al sacármela.  
Mi camiseta negra, se quedó a medio camino, en los pies de la cama.

Y antes de darme cuenta, ya me había bajado los pantalones y me manipulaba la entrepierna. Para mi sorpresa, la daga contenida bajo mis calzoncillos respondió enseguida al estímulo, alzándose y magnificándose.

Como buenamente pude, me descalcé, me quité los calcetines y los pantalones; mi mano volvió a su rostro y la otra deshizo la lazada de su ropaje bermellón. Al mismo tiempo, le iba empujando contra la pared más cercana, justo en medio de las dos ventanas.

Uno frente al otro, estábamos, sin espacio entre nosotros.  
Sin soltarnos ni un segundo, prolongamos el contacto íntimo de nuestros labios.  
Una y otra vez, compartiendo humedad.  
Una y otra vez, compartiendo ardor.  
Una y más veces, disfrutando de su ternura infinita.

Chocamos nuestros cuerpos como si quisiéramos formar uno solo. Nos abrazamos para sentir la extensión de nuestra piel desnuda en contacto con la del otro. Compartimos el fuego abrasador y el sudor que irradiábamos. Nuestros latidos se sincronizaron al solapar su pecho contra el mío, era puro magnetismo. Aquella sedosa piel se hacía irresistible al roce de la mía y aunque comprimida se encontraba entre nosotros, mi afilada daga, con su tiesura intentaba perforar la cadera de mi compañero a toda costa. Mientras él frotaba su lanza contra mi pelvis.

El fuego brotaba por los poros de nuestra piel igualándose al del mismísimo infierno. Infierno en la tierra. Aunque poco me importaba ya acabar en el cielo o en el infierno, ya vivía por inercia, impulsos y sensaciones; sin esperar nada a cambio; sin importar lo más mínimo si está bien o mal; si es ético y moral; si es posible o imposible; sueño o realidad.

Ansiaba algo sublime y él me lo ofrecía sin perjuicio alguno.  
Desvivirse por alguien en vida en tu lecho de muerte ¿te resucita?  
Es posible.

Sumamente despacio rompí la unión de nuestros labios; sus focos se sobresaltaron, se extrañaron, se abrieron mostrándome con todo detalle su paisaje otoñal de robles blancos; luego me rodeó la cabeza con sus manos, anclándose en mis rizos, jugando con ellos. Al llevar ahora el batín desatado, alcancé a ver su perfecto torso y cómo hacían acto de presencia tímidamente sus pezones dentro de su lienzo porcelánico.

Milímetro a milímetro recorro su cuello y nuca.  
Ronroneando y solicitando mis caricias, él.  
Solapando mis yemas con besos, campo a través.  
Pisando y pasando por sus pectorales, abdomen y pelvis.  
Soplando y resoplando, él.  
Volteando y volviendo a sus aureolas y sus puntiagudos centros, alzándose al contacto con las yemas.  
Sollozando y resollando, él.  
Manoseando y magreando su oscuro bosque en busca de su lanza.  
Aspirando y conteniendo la respiración, él, como si fuera a zambullirse en plena mar.

La alcancé, la agarré y la acaricié largos minutos, su sedosidad se hacía tan exquisita que pedía a gritos ser desgastada sin piedad. Tres y tres veces más, bastaron para enderezarla, tres y tres dilatadas sacudidas. Dobló su tamaño, se irguió bien hermosa y robusta, preparada para ser lanzada contra su presa.

Antes quise afilarla con el roce de mis dientes.  
Antes quise contenerla enteramente en mi boca.  
Y así actué.  
Casi ahogándome con ella, clavándomela en el fondo de la garganta una y otra vez.  
Aquel vaivén se sincronizó con sus contenidos gemidos.  
Aquel recorrido era delicioso, era hipnótico.  
Aquel ritmo incrementó por momentos.  
Y también la temperatura.

Las llamas se propagaron por la superficie de nuestros cuerpos, aquello se asemejaba al mismísimo infierno. Infierno en la tierra. Infierno allí mismo, infierno entre sus piernas.

Saboreé toda la extensión de su ardiente lanza, toda su magnitud.  
Una y otra vez, la recorría incansable.  
Una y otra vez, soplaba y resoplaba él.  
Una y otra vez, mi humedad cubría y recubría su lanza en llamas.  
Y ahora sus garras se clavaron en mi cráneo.  
Y una y otra vez, embestían sus caderas contra mí.  
Y ahora me apoderé de sus nalgas con ambas manos bajo la roja tela.  
Y ahora golpeó la pared con la cabeza, inclinándola hacia atrás, provocando que su mandíbula cayera ligeramente y que su resuello ganase potencia.  
Y una de sus piernas me abrazó, me apresó.  
Y ahora recreé mi tacto en sus nalgas, redondeadas y algo voluminosas, como dunas sinuosas.  
Y ahora deslicé un par de dedos entre ellas.  
Y ahora, quise adentrarme en su estrecho pozo.

Y nada más presentarle el dedo índice y corazón, una colección de síes moribundos y dilatados emergieron de la garganta de mi compañero. Dedos que introduje por completo en aquella estrechez de pozo y su respiración se tornó notablemente entrecortada; Y por fin, se despojó de su ropaje bermellón; Así pude apreciar cada recoveco de su piel desnuda, cada tendón tensado, cada ángulo, cada fracción, cada músculo; todo su cuerpo vibraba al compás de la exploración, con cada nueva entrada, con cada nueva arremetida, con cada nueva exhaustiva inspección. Cuando terminé con mis dedos, acto seguido, mis labios abandonaron su lanza, me puse en pie, me bajé la goma del calzoncillo lo justo para sacarme la rígida daga y ensartarle con ella. Le provoqué un medio lamento, medio llanto, y le alcé la pierna derecha con la que me estaba apresando.

Y ahora él se retorcía de placer y sus cuerdas vocales desgarraban mi nombre con cada sacudida, con cada embestida; solicitando mis besos, demandándolos y exigiéndolos.  
Y extendió los brazos para agarrar mi cara, buscando con sus labios, los míos.  
Y nos besamos desordenadamente, una y otra vez.  
Nuestras lenguas se saludaron, se despidieron y se reencontraron múltiples veces.  
Y sus manos ahora tomaron presa mi cintura, dando impulso a las embestidas.  
Y ganamos en ritmo, en velocidad, en intensidad.  
Y la melodía de nuestros sollozos empezó a ser ensordecedora, sonando a queja más que a excitación, sonando a lloriqueo más que a gozo.  
Y una de mis manos se hizo con su hermosa lanza.  
Y cada vez que retrocedía, se la recorría enérgicamente.  
Y cada vez que embestía, se la sujetaba con más fuerza.  
Y sus manos ahora se situaron en mi trasero, asiéndolo más y más.  
Y yo estaba a punto de alcanzar el clímax.  
De llegar a la cima del éxtasis.  
Y él me susurraba al oído que se encontraba en el mismo punto.  
A punto de explotar.  
A punto de estallar.  
Seguíamos con el vaivén, cada vez más brusco, más veloz.  
Seguíamos ardiendo en llamas.  
Seguíamos besándonos y articulando gemidos a medias.  
Seguíamos agudizando las notas, una vez y otra.  
Hasta que no aguanté más y solté toda mi munición en el interior de su pozo, quedándome anclado, temblando y hundiéndome contra toda la extensión de su cuerpo.  
Aunque yo había terminado, seguí con él, con el agarrón.  
Ahora tres dedos visitaban su pozo.  
Y por sus soplidos y resoplidos, sabía que se encontraba muy cerca de la cima.  
Y le besé el cuello con pasión, la nuca, al mismo tiempo, hincando mis dedos en su pozo.  
Y se le erizó la piel.  
Y se la sacudí más enérgicamente y la mantuve aún más prieta.  
Y noté cómo su pozo se contraía, se empequeñecía.  
Y ahora sí que alcanzó la cumbre, por fín.  
Y nos manchó a los dos como resultado.

Y le abracé en su último aliento. Él me abrazó, posando sus labios sobre mis hombros. Y nos quedamos así un buen rato. Hasta recobrar la energía, hasta sosegar el pulso, hasta acallar nuestro fuego. Y cuando nos distanciamos un poco, me percaté de que estaba llorando y sonriendo al mismo tiempo ¿Me sobrepasé? ¿le lastimé? ¿le disgusté? Se aglutinaron tantas dudas en mi garganta que no logré articular ninguna de ellas. De modo que le sequé las lágrimas, besé su frente y volví a abrazarle y él se apoyó en mi pecho, tembloroso y frágil. Quizás volvió a vestirse de luto por su difunta pareja y a lamentar su pérdida. Antes era su amigo y tenía que guardar ciertas apariencias, pese a que por dentro podría estar destrozado. Ahora, no parecía importarle mostrarme su lado más vulnerable.

Permití que expulsara toda aquella pesadumbre, que lloviera en su corazón y en su alma; necesitaba ese momento, necesitaba recomponer cada pieza de su roto ser, necesitaba tiempo para unir las piezas fragmentadas y curar sus grietas.

Con suma delicadeza, le dirigí a la cama, tumbándole en ella y yo acompañándole, a su lado y dejando que se acurrucase sobre mi pecho cómodamente. No me soltó ni un instante. Sus tormentas tardaron en apaciguarse, pero no me importó esperar. Él fue mi apoyo cuando Josie faltó; fue mi mayor apoyo y mejor consejero. Ahora me necesitaba más que nunca a su lado, y yo a él, aunque me costase admitirlo abiertamente.

Le acaricié su azabachado pelo, con ello logré calmar sus sollozos.  
Le besé de nuevo la frente y no me despegué de ella.  
Sus pestañas surcaban muy superficialmente mi piel.  
Supe que sus ojos estaban aunque húmedos, abiertos.

La tormenta ya cesó después de un prolongado lapso de tiempo.

\- ¿Qué pasó Coop? - conseguí articular al fin.  
\- Lo que pasó fue la manifestación máxima de afecto entre dos personas – me reencontré con sus focos otoñales y brillantes – y tú, querido Harry, formaste parte de ello.

Su respuesta guardaba un curioso doble sentido que me cautivó, porque tenía toda la razón del mundo: de afecto para con ella y de afecto para conmigo. No hubiera sucedido una cosa sin la otra, no hubiera pasado nada bueno si la tragedia no se hubiera originado. Estábamos obligados a pasar por aquel bárbaro y tierno pasaje de nuestras vidas; a destiempo y a tiempo, en el mejor y peor de los momentos; en aquel inmundo, precioso y preciso lugar. Ese asesinato, ese crimen atroz a una persona tan cercana y querida, también aniquila una parte de tu ser, una parte de tu identidad; o es simplemente la gran huella que deja en ti al marchar. Más tarde, miras a tu alrededor, ya convertido en ruinas, te percatas de todo aquello cuanto sobrevive entre los escombros; de aquellos que permanecen a tu lado, de aquellos que aguantan cualquier catástrofe emocional, espiritual o terrenal. Es ahí donde rebrota la esperanza, es ahí donde se pone en relieve la importancia de preservar cuantos te rodean y siguen contigo el camino y, a su vez, cuando tienes que tomar impulso para seguir adelante. Y la gratitud que sentí en aquel preciso instante supe que estaba siendo percibida por él, porque me sonrió ampliamente pese a tener el rostro mojado; él sentía lo mismo y no pude resistirme más y le besé en los labios, tan tiernamente que apenas nos rozamos; como si del primer amor de juventud se tratase, y fuera la primera vez que me acostaba con alguien, como si temiera trastabillarme o estropearlo todo al actuar con extrema urgencia.

Cuando vinimos a darnos cuenta nos venció el sueño; nos habíamos cubierto con la sábana y la colcha, y después, le había estrechado entre mis brazos, él se había ovillado de nuevo sobre mi pecho. A mí me agradaba contener su cabeza debajo de la mía, captando el aroma a champú de su ennegrecido pelo, al mismo tiempo, recorría su columna, arriba y abajo, con mis yemas.

Y el sol fue descendiendo y cambiando de color, tornándose anaranjado. Y aquel momento no quise que terminara jamás, quise permanecer así a su lado hasta el último día de mi existencia.


End file.
